The Replacement Father
by SouthernCookie
Summary: Everyone is surprised when Naruto retruns from a three year lone mission with a young woman and a child that looks a lot like Naruto. Does Naruto have a son?  This is a short one off story.  Couldn't think of a better title - its pretty boring...


It had been more than three years since anyone in the village had seen Naruto.  
>Last anyone had seen of him was him walking down the path away from the village in his orange and black clothing he always wore, waving goodbye.<p>

The last thing anyone had guessed was for Naruto to return with a girl his own age and a child.

Sakura had only heard the news from Ino who reported joyfully to her that Naruto had returned, though she then explained that he returned with a girl and a young boy with a less excited tone.

Ino and Sakura found themselves later that evening in front of Naruto's door, knocking on the heavy wood to greet Naruto and see what was new.

A blonde face appeared as he opened the door to his home and the strong smell of dust wafted towards them. He beamed down to Ino and Sakura and stood aside to let them in.

He had grown, though not much, since he had left. He was 19 now, coming up to 20, though he still wore his childish grin on his face. His face looked the same as when he had left, his hair only being a bit longer and he wore some dark grey sweat pants and a loose creamy coloured shirt that had a red swirl like flame on the front.

His home was a living dustbin from his time away but it was good to see that he had begun to clean it. Maybe something's had changed for the better during his time away. Finally he could have a clean home.

Sudden movement caught the girls' eyes as a small blonde haired boy ran out from a room and hid behind Naruto' s legs and giggled.

Naruto looked down and smiled to the young boy.  
>"What are you up to?" he asked to boy curiously.<p>

"Hiding from mummy" replied the young boy with a hint of a giggle in his voice.

"Well, started Naruto as he bent down and picked up the boy and sat him upon his shoulder, "better not tell your mummy where you are then" he gave the boy a cheeky grin "Hey mummy, I think I found something of yours!" called Naruto towards the other room.

The young boy let out a sound of annoyance and kicked Naruto's chest from his seat on his shoulder.  
>"Noooo, that's no fair" cried the boy with a smile as he climbed down Naruto and ran to find another hiding place.<p>

Sakura and Ino stared to Naruto, not that he noticed, with mouths wide.  
>Naruto. A father?<br>He wasn't even 20 years old yet.  
>It would be a lie to say that the boy didn't at the least resemble Naruto a bit. He had blonde hair that sat naturally spiked like Naruto's and from the looks of things, seemed to have a similar mischievous personality.<p>

They remained silent as the boy's mother entered the room.  
>She was pretty with her long red hair that flowed with her steps as she walked to stand beside Naruto. She looked to be the same age as Naruto and themselves.<br>Too young to be a mother surely?

Her blue eyes fell to the girls and she gave them a pleasant smile in greeting.  
>"Oh, hello. My name is Karia. How rude of Naruto not to introduce us" stated Karia as she elbowed Naruto in his side softly to snap him back to the real world.<br>He gave her an apologetic grin before returning his attention to Sakura and Ino before him.

"Nice to meet you" replied Ino politely, both her and Sakura taking it in turn to shake Karia's hand in greeting.

"Now," started Karia as she had a quick gaze around the room before turning to face Naruto, "You said you had found something of mine" she grinned up expectantly to Naruto.

"Sorry guess I lost it" replied Naruto, scratching the back of him head and smiling back to her. Naruto paused for a long moment before changing his expression to a more cautious one. "Uh, do you mind if I –"

She turned back to face him having returned her attention back to Naruto's living and kitchen area to scan for her 'lost' son. "Of course" she replied

Naruto then smiled to all three of the girls and headed towards the door, opening it for Sakura and Ino to exit through before he went to step out after them.

The girls turned back around in the hallway to face Naruto as they heard the small footsteps of the boy run after Naruto and wrap his arms around his leg tightly and look up to him; his head only being just above Naruto's knee.

"Where are you going Naruto?" asked the boy solemnly as he didn't want Naruto to leave him.

Naruto softly pulled the boy off his leg as he kneeled down to be closer to the boys height.  
>"I'm just going out for a short while. I will be back" replied Naruto smiling to the boy softly; a sort of smile that presented just how much Naruto cared for the boy.<p>

"Promise?" asked the boy, staring back to Naruto.

"I promise" replied Naruto as he raised a hand to softly mess the boy's hair.

* * *

><p>Naruto had spent the most part of the rest of the daylight hours with Ino and Sakura as he walked with them back around the old village, stopping at Ichiraku's for lunch and stopping in the street whenever they met up with a friend.<p>

When the sun touched the horizon Naruto left back for his home while Ino and Sakura decided to go out for dinner since they were already out.

"I can't believe it. A son" stated Sakura, still shocked from it all.

Ino replied with a simply noise that implied that she had something to say but was busy chewing food at the moment. Sakura waited for Ino to swallow.  
>"It may not be like that" stated Ino, sounding joyful with the prospect.<p>

"What's that s'pose to mean?" asked Sakura

"Well, I'm just saying that Naruto may not be the father"

"But he looks just like Naruto" protested Sakura

"So what, He has blonde hair like Naruto. Lots of kids have blonde hair"

"But his personality and he has blue eyes"

"All boys that age are like that and his mother has blue eyes" replied Ino proud that she had made her point.

Sakura took this into consideration.

"And," started Ino again, "He called Naruto, Naruto. I mean, if Naruto _was_ his father, don't you think he would call him that"

Sakura also took this into consideration. And Ino continued.  
>"And he was gone for three years. That boy is older than that"<p>

"Yeah, but not by much." stated Sakura, taking a sip of a cool drink. Ino stared to her to clarify further.  
>"I mean, Naruto was gone for two years before he came back here. Something could have happened in those two years he was with Jiriya. Maybe he met the girl those years ago and went back for her"<p>

"I think that's not very likely. Though, don't get me wrong. He could. Maybe the boy just likes to call him by his name instead or the boy doesn't know that Naruto is his father" stated Ino before she took another mouthful of her dinner. "Are you going to eat? It's going to get cold"

* * *

><p>The news that Naruto had returned with a child was spreading fast. By the end of the week, everybody in the village knew.<br>Even Kakashi had approached Sakura to pry for more information about it having not seen the boy himself.  
>It was a bit strange that a boy so young and full of energy would be kept inside. Maybe he was shy or maybe there was another reason why the boy and Karia never left Naruto's home.<p>

Sakura found Naruto in the street one afternoon and offered for him to come to Ichiraku's with her, her treat. She wanted to find out more.  
>More about his possible son and why they never came outdoors. If they were shy, she could show them around if Naruto couldn't. And what better way to pry information out of Naruto than over ramen.<p>

"So how are they?" asked Sakura attempting to start a conversation once Naruto had finished his first bowl.

"They are doing well" replied Naruto, turning to face Sakura in his seat and smiling to her softly.

Sakura was going to cut to the chase.  
>"Why do they never come out?"<p>

"They don't want to" replied Naruto as though it was the most natural thing in the world to say.

"Why?" asked Sakura, pushing ever so softly

"They are scared" replied Naruto

"Scared? If they are shy, I can show them around the village" offered Sakura, but Naruto only smiled to her again.

Naruto's second bowl of ramen was placed down before him, but oddly enough he didn't turn back around to face it, but continued to face Sakura, his smile fading.

"You're wondering if he is mine, aren't you?" asked Naruto

He had matured over the years, which seemed to have been the most unearthly thing possible to occur to Naruto. He acted, talked and seemed the same as he always had, but it was moments like this that showed his growth and maturity that had developed over his time away from the village.

Sakura thought of denying that she wanted to know, but knew that Naruto was about to tell her in any case, but his chance was ruined by Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata who decided to come over to say hello to Naruto and Sakura; Hinata blushing at Naruto at the thought of him being a parent – though Sakura couldn't tell if she liked the concept of Naruto having a son and if it bothered Hinata that it was with another woman – and Kiba teasing Sakura about being on a 'date' with Naruto.

During the interruption to their conversation, Naruto had fished his second bowl and politely waited for their three friends to leave before he followed Sakura out.

It was long past sunset and these days it was odd for Naruto to be out after dark.

Sakura walked with Naruto down the silent night streets of the village back towards his home. Sakura enjoyed the cool night breeze that kicked up swirls of dust in the street and made the fallen leaves dance along the ground as Naruto walked beside her with his hands in his orange pockets.

"He's not mine" stated Naruto in the quiet of the night.

Sakura turned her attention to him and was glad that he was focusing on the road ahead rather than her expression, as she figured she must have had her surprise to his sudden statement written all over her face.

"I met Karia on my mission. Toshio was so small then, only three," Sakura guessed that Toshio was the boy's name, "They were in trouble so I helped them and she and Toshio have stayed with me ever since" finished Naruto, smiling to himself as he kept his gaze on the road ahead.

Arriving back at Naruto's door, he offered for Sakura to come in for a hot drink before she left for her own home. Sakura hesitated for a moment but then agreed and entered the now clean home after Naruto.

Upon entering the home, Toshio wrapped his arms around Naruto's leg again and hugged him tight enough to cause Naruto's eye to twitch a little. The boy rubbed his face against Naruto's orange leg and sobbed.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto softly as he placed a hand lightly on the boy blonde head.

"He had another nightmare" replied Karia as she entered the dimly lit room

"I saw him again Naruto. The bad man. He came to hurt me and mummy" stated the boy through his sobs.

"Could you?" asked Karia. She looked tired.

Naruto looked to her and smiled as he lifted Toshio up and held him to his body so his head was resting against Naruto's shoulder as he carried him back into his own room.

Naruto stayed in his room that he had given to the boy as he spoke in a light voice to the boy, comforting him, though Sakura couldn't make out what he was saying.  
>Karia slumped down into the couch and let out a tired sigh.<p>

"Toshio likes Naruto," she stated "He feels safe around him" she looked up to Sakura who still stood in the centre of the room and gave her a tired smile.

Naruto returned from his room and told Karia that Toshio was falling asleep again to which Karia thanked him and bid them good night as she returned to Naruto's bedroom to sleep beside her son.

Naruto went into his now clean kitchen and made hot drinks for them both and sat on the couch, offering the seat beside him to Sakura.

"So where do you sleep?" asked Sakura after a mouthful of her nice hot drink.

Naruto smiled to himself again.  
>"We're sitting on it" he replied with the hint of a giggle to his voice.<p>

At first she felt bad for sitting on his bed, but didn't move as Naruto had been the one to offer for her to sit on it.

* * *

><p>The next week continued that same as the last.<br>Naruto only took simple missions that he could do in the village and could be done during the day, which was a very un-Naruto thing to do.

He remained a diurnal creature, never staying out after dark, instead returning to his home to protect Karia and Toshio from the 'Bad man' that haunted the boy's dreams.

On one day Naruto was late with a simple mission during the day and only managed to finish it later in the night.  
>As he headed home he was slow to react to footsteps that came quickly from behind him.<br>The dark figure pressed Naruto up against a wall in the silent street, holding him there by an elbow to his throat. Naruto didn't struggle against the man, but snarled to him as a threat.  
><em>'Back off or I will fight back'<em>

Quick as a ninja the man stabbed Naruto below him ribs with a kunai.  
>The man released his grip and left as quickly as he had come, leaving Naruto to hold himself up. He stumbled at first but quickly regained his balance as he crushed a hand to his wound, hot blood soaking into his clothing and flowing through his fingers.<p>

The wound wasn't too bad; it was the searing sensation the crept through his veins from his wound.  
>Naruto couldn't let himself fall here. There would be no one to look over Toshio and his mother.<p>

* * *

><p>A thump against the door woke Sakura form her sleep.<br>She tiredly made her way to the door and opening it, Naruto falling into her home having been using the door to support himself. Sakura began to worry when Naruto was slow to get back to his feet.

She looked down his body and held her gaze to where his blood soaked hand held his body.  
>She hurriedly supported Naruto into her kitchen and laid him on the kitchen floor and turned on the lights as she rushed to her room to retrieve medical equipment.<p>

When she came back to Naruto's side she pulled his hand from the wound and removed his orange jacket and top to show the wound properly. She pressed her hand to the wound, Naruto sneering from he pain, and forced her chakra into him to firstly stop the bleeding and then to heal the wound.  
>She detected something else in his body. Poison.<p>

The blood loss wasn't the issue; it was the poison that was creeping towards Naruto's heart. If it reached his heart it would stop it.

Sakura had successfully removed the harmful amount of poison from Naruto's body, only very small traces remained that would soon burn themselves out. The only affect the small amounts of poison could do to Naruto was to cause his eyes to water so that it looked as though he were crying.

She had insisted for him to go to the hospital for the night, but it was a pointless battle. Everyone new how much Naruto hated being stuck in a hospital bed.  
>At least that much of him hadn't changed.<br>Sakura then offered for him to stay the night in her home so he could make sure he was in good health, but again Naruto refused and stated that he couldn't leave Toshio and his mother alone.  
>So a compromise was made.<br>Sakura would stay the night at Naruto's place so he could still be with Toshio and Karia and Sakura would stay to make sure he was alright for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, Karia was the only one awake and immediately noticed the blood on Naruto's clothing and shot into a game of twenty questions. The three of them sat down on Naruto's make shift bed as he explained what had happened to him and then Sakura explained how she helped him and why she was staying the night.<p>

The news of Naruto being attacked had a huge effect on Karia who rose to her feet and paced up and down the room, it was such a motherly thing to do.

"Do you think it was him?" asked Karia to Naruto, only slowing her pacing as she waited for an answer.  
>Personally Sakura had no idea who this 'him' was, but she felt that it had something to do with the 'bad man' that gave Toshio nightmares and the person who Naruto protected them from.<p>

"I don't think so" replied Naruto, keeping his voice cool and even as though if his voice changed the slightest it would increase Karia's panic.

"You don't think so? It would make sense that he would try to get rid of you. You are the only thing standing between us and him" her voice sounded panicked and she paced quicker again.

Naruto rose to his feet and grabbed Karia's arms and pulled her till they were eye to eye.  
>"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you and Toshio. I promised that" stated Naruto calmly.<p>

Karia's breathing rate visibly slowed to normal and she relaxed in Naruto's grip.  
>Having calmed herself, Naruto let go of her softly and she sat herself opposite Naruto and Sakura on a chair that held its back to the kitchen.<p>

"You're right. Thank you Naruto" she replied softly  
>Naruto smiled over to her, sort of a comforting I-will-always-be-there smile.<br>Which brought Sakura to think that they were very close.

Sakura sat on the chair opposite Naruto's make shift bed, having declined his offers for her to join him on the couch or for her to sleep on the couch and for him to sleep in the chair.  
>He was already asleep. Everyone in the house was asleep but her. Sakura let herself doze off here and there, but never for too long as she wanted to remain alert if the small amount of poison still in Naruto's body had a trick up its sleeve.<p>

Sakura rested her head against the arm of the chair as she curled herself into a tight ball and covered herself with a blanket Naruto had given her. It wasn't a cold night, but it wasn't the warmest either so Sakura would spend much of her time shifting the blanket so that she could control the temperature more comfortably.  
>She opened her eyes when she heard Toshio's light footsteps creeping from the Naruto's room that he shared with his mother into the living room where he crept towards the couch Naruto slept on.<p>

Toshio hadn't noticed Sakura in the dark room that only moonlight from a window brightened.

"Naruto" said Toshio in a hushed voice as he shook Naruto's shoulder lightly. Naruto retaliated with a sleepy grumbling sound but Toshio repeated his name and shook him slightly harder till Naruto's eyes opened to face him. In the moonlight, Naruto's eyes became another shade of grey that stood apart from the rest of the grey colours that made up the room in the dim light.

"Can I sleep with you?" asked Toshio. Naruto looked to Toshio for a long moment, studying his expression of worry and a hint of fear. Sakura thought for a moment that Naruto had seen the grey reflection of her eyes in the dim light, but he didn't react to her watching him and Toshio.

Naruto lifted his blanket to Toshio as an indication for him to get onto the couch with him to which Toshio gladly accepted and crawled into the make shift bed next to Naruto. Toshio moved in closer to Naruto as he lowered his arm that had held up the blanket again, concealing Toshio enough that only the spikes of his blonde hair were visible from behind the blanket.

Naruto closed his eyes again.  
>"Did you have another bad dream?" asked Naruto with his eyes still shut.<p>

Toshio responded with a sound of agreement.  
>"I saw the bad man again" replied Toshio as he pressed his head closer to Naruto's chest and Naruto placed and arm around the boy.<p>

"It's alright, I won't ever let him hurt you" replied Naruto, his sleepiness showing in his voice.

"You promise?" asked Toshio, sounding more awake than before.

Naruto let out a big breath.  
>"I promise" and Toshio leaned his head back close to Naruto and let a moment of silence pass between them.<p>

"Naruto," started Toshio again and waited for Naruto to respond by opening his eyes and looking down to the young blonde boy that he held in his arms, "You are the closest thing to a dad for me"

Naruto blinked to the boy and smiled down to him softly.  
>"I know"<p>

"Will you always stay with me?" asked the boy, closing his own eyes for the first time as Naruto kept his open.

"Always, but one day I can't be with you forever"

"Why not?"

Naruto smile to him again  
>"Because one day when you are old enough you will have to choose things for yourself. Your mum and I will always be there for you when you need us"<p>

"But I'm old enough to choose now" retorted the boy

Naruto's smile widened.  
>"Oh, is that so" he joked to the boy<p>

"How old were you?"  
>It occurred to Sakura that Toshio didn't know that Naruto had no parents. That Naruto had been on his own from the beginning.<p>

Naruto thought for a moment on how to reply.  
>"A lot older than you are now" replied Naruto giving a yawn "Now c'mon, let's go to sleep. Don't want your mum to know we are still awake" finished Naruto with a small laugh.<p>

Toshio gave his own small laugh before he closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Naruto again.  
>"Okay. I love you Naruto"<p>

Naruto smiled own to the tired boy and ran his fingers through his hair with his free hand and kissed the boy lightly on his forehead before letting himself fall back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sakura was up early in the morning and had made herself a hot drink when Karia joined her in the kitchen. They said a good morning to one another for the sake of being polite and Karia made herself a hot drink before she paused to stare to Naruto who held Toshio as they both slept – Naruto snoring quietly.<p>

"Toshio feels safer with Naruto" stated Karia without looking to Sakura.  
>It was clear that Toshio sneaking into bed with Naruto was a common thing. Sakura smiled at the thought of Toshio and Naruto spending many nights together. It was a very cute thing to see.<p>

"Why do you and Naruto sleep in different beds?" asked Sakura out of curiosity, she immediately realised that her question could be taken about the wrong way, but Karia only giggled at her.

"It's not like that. Naruto and I are only friends. It would be odd sharing a bed"

Both girls let a moment of silence pass as they watched Toshio sleeping in Naruto's arms.

"What was he like, Toshio's father I mean" asked Sakura, Karia looking back to her for the first time before she turned her gaze back to her son.

"He was a handsome man. Hair just like Naruto's, so much so that when I first saw Naruto I panicked." She let out a small giggle to herself, "I was young when I met him. I was living on the streets and he gave me a better life. He was a ninja in our village and a good one at that. He was the first person to ever show interest in me so I began to like him a lot. I fell pregnant young, but after Toshio was born something happened to him and he became a horrible man"

Sakura wanted to ask more, but stopped herself as she believed it to be to private and a topic that Karia didn't enjoy talking about.

Naruto rolled over on his side while his arms were still around Toshio, waking the boy as he did.

"Naruto, your crushing me" cried the boy out joyfully and wriggled his way out of Naruto's grasp and sat beside him, not paying attention to his mother or Sakura who watched him. Naruto responded with a sleepy grunt as the boy placed both his hands on Naruto's shoulder and pushed him to wake him.

Now awake, Naruto turned so that he lay on his back again and stared at the roof, rubbing his eyes and dragging his fingers through his messy hair.

"Dad" said the boy as he shook Naruto again

Naruto finished rubbing his eyes and sat up to stare to Toshio who sat beside him, then over to Karia who had been laughing. Toshio crawled around to sit on Naruto's lap.  
>"C'mon, get up"<p>

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair again before he paused and stared to Toshio.  
>"Wait, you just called me dad" he stated to the boy<p>

Toshio remained silent and smiled up to Naruto as though it were the most natural thing to say.

Karia was about to speak up about how Toshio shouldn't be calling Naruto his dad, but stopped when Toshio spoke first.  
>"C'mon. Let's go outside today. I want to go outside"<p>

Naruto smiled to the boy.  
>"I don't know. You will have to ask your mother first" replied Naruto.<p>

Toshio immediately got to his feet and ran to stare up to his mother.  
>"Please mum" pleaded the boy putting on the cutest face he could manage – which was a very cute one.<p>

Karia looked to Toshio then to Naruto.

"I will look out for him. I promise" stated Naruto with a smile and Karia felt immediately comforted and smiled back down to Toshio, signifying that her answer was a yes.  
>Excited, Toshio ran back to Naruto and began to jump on the couch beside Naruto's legs. Naruto grabbed a hold of the boy's arms and pulled him back down to the couch and playfully restrained him.<br>"Well, if we are to go out today what did you want to do?" he asked in a playful husky voice

"Father Son stuff!" shouted Toshio in response and wriggled free from Naruto's grip.

"Well, you better go get ready then" stated his mother, the boy quickly nodding and running into Naruto's bedroom and closing the door behind him to get changed.

Naruto smiled to himself and stretched his body as he got out of his make shift bed.

"You better get ready too" stated Karia joyfully to Naruto.

He nodded to her.  
>"I'll get clothes from my room once he's done" he replied "Oh, and Sakura," she quickly turned her attention to Naruto at the mention of her name, "What exactly is father son stuff?" he asked looking a bit confused.<p>

Sakura smiled to the question.  
>"Stuff fathers and sons do together" she explained simply but had to explain further due to the blank look Naruto gave her, "You know, playing ninja, fishing, and sports. I don't know. I'm a girl" finished Sakura.<p>

After both boys had had breakfast and gotten changed they were ready to leave to explore the village.

"C'mon dad" said Toshio as he held Naruto's hand and dragged Naruto towards the door with him.

"Toshio," started his mother, causing Toshio to halt immediately and look to her across the room, "You shouldn't be calling Naruto your dad. It's improper"

"It's alright" replied Naruto instead of Toshio.

"You sure?" asked Karia worryingly.

Naruto smiled back to her as conformation before he left the room with Toshio and Sakura.

Sakura wanted to stay beside Naruto for the day due to some of the poison still in his body but primarily for the sake to watch Naruto and Toshio together.

Sakura couldn't decide whether Naruto looked to be more of a father figure or that of an older brother to the boy, but Toshio saw Naruto as a father more than any other.  
>They did many things throughout the day. Naruto showed him all his hideouts he had as a child, the academy and even ignored Tsunade's protests and gave Toshio a tour of the Hokage's building, announcing that he would live and work in the building someday.<br>Afterwards they went to Ichiraku's for lunch and Toshio sat on Naruto's lap as he overdramatically explained the best way to eat ramen.

No one had to look far or long to see that Toshio looked up to Naruto and insisted on holding his hand where ever they went, which was another very cute sight to be seen.  
>They ran into several of their friends such as Kiba and Hinata who greeted Toshio; Kiba frightened Toshio a bit while he enjoyed Hinata's company.<p>

After his long day out in the village, Toshio had grown tired and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck as he carried him home, Sakura smiling at the two boys the entire way.

* * *

><p>Not long after Toshio's day out, Karia had been persuaded to go outside too and soon she became comfortable being outdoors and soon found herself a small job to start saving for her own home in the village. She soon became comfortable enough to go outside without needing Naruto's company and she would often go out for a walk around the village with Toshio, having never let him go outside without Naruto or herself with him.<p>

Naruto had just finished a mission inside the village and was heading home when he ran into Sakura and Ino along the street and stopped for a friendly chat before he would continue home.  
>The sun was touching the horizon and creating dazzling pinks and oranges in the sky's that rendered all the colours on the ground into warm pleasant colours.<p>

Naruto had been too busy talking joyfully to notice Toshio approaching him from behind. He only noticed the boy when he wrapped his arms around Naruto's leg tighter than he ever had before.

Naruto looked down to Toshio who had buried his face in his trousers.  
>"What's the matter?" asked Naruto smiling softly and placing a hand lightly on the boy's hair.<p>

Toshio looked up with tears streaming down his face and Naruto's smile faded as he bent down to be at eye level with the boy after he had pried the boy off his leg.

"I saw the bad man" sobbed Toshio, rubbing across his eyes with an arm.

Naruto looked shocked.  
>"What?"<p>

"He was with mummy. She told me to run to you, but he took mummy away!" cried the boy and Naruto immediately shot back to his full height and looked desperately down further down the street as though he could see the entire village from where he stood.

He turned to Sakura, eyes wide.  
>"Look after him. Don't let anything happen to him no matter what" Sakura didn't ask, but nodded in agreement, taking the boy by his shoulders and pulling him closer to her.<p>

"Wait what – " started Ino, but Naruto had already leaped to the roof tops and bounded from one to another to search for Toshio's mother faster.

Naruto moved as quickly as he could in the dying light till he found what he was searching for.  
>A young woman being ushered along a tree lined pathway with a dark figure holding a kunai to her back lightly as a threat to her.<p>

"Karia!" called Naruto as he landed only meters behind the man.

"Naruto!" she called back, glad to see him.

The blonde headed man turned back to face Naruto, letting go of the girl.  
>"Thought I had already dealt with you" he stated with a twisted smile that showed more frustration and rage than any happiness.<p>

"Huh, it's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me" replied Naruto smugly. "Karia, get out of here. Toshio is safe" called Naruto past the man to Karia who nodded thankfully and quickly left without the man paying any attention to her.  
>He was now completely focused with the one person that stood between him and his 'family'.<p>

"You have no right to say my son's name" spat the man angrily.

"You have no right to call him your son" retorted Naruto glaring back to the man, remembering all the awful thing Karia had told him about Toshio's father and what he had done to them.

The blonde headed man let out a twisted laugh that Naruto hadn't expected.  
>"And what does that make you? The replacement?" scoffed the man<p>

Naruto ignored his statement and continued to glare at the man.  
>"Leave now" warned Naruto<p>

"Or what?" pressed the man smiling slyly

"You are in a village full of ninja. If you start a fight, you will have more ninja to deal with than just me" replied Naruto

The man continued to smile.  
>"I can take you out before another arrives to take your place" warned the man<p>

Naruto reached into his back pouch and pulled out a kunai swiftly ready for an oncoming attack.

The blonde headed man was quick. He crossed the meters between them and was by Naruto's side by the time he had pulled his kunai to a more defensive position. Naruto slid out to the side just in time to only be nicked by the poisoned blade on his arm, but it wasn't long till the man was next to him again and again.  
>At such a rate Naruto would never be able to land a hit of his own.<p>

The man moved more behind Naruto than to his side and when he came close enough Naruto elbowed him in his gut and kneed him under the chin when he leaned in on himself from the first hit. This allowed Naruto enough time to move away and prepare himself for another quick round of attacks.

* * *

><p>"Sakura! Ino!" called Karia as she rounded a corner to find her son with the girls.<br>"Karia, your safe!" replied Sakura gladly.

Karia greeted her son and kissed him lightly before turning serious.  
>"I'm safe, but Naruto isn't. He doesn't know who he is up against. Toshio's father was the greatest ninja in our village. He attacks with speed"<p>

Sakura and Ino looked to one another.

"First I will take you and Toshio back to Naruto's and stay there till more ninja come. Ino, you go find the others and get someone to help Naruto and some to protect Karia and Toshio at Naruto's home" ordered Sakura and Ino nodded briskly before running off in the other direction as Sakura stuck closely to Toshio and Karia as the quickly headed back to Naruto's.

Once Kakashi had arrived to Naruto's home as he had been asked to, Sakura told him of what was happening and Karia told him of where she had last seen them before he headed off to help Naruto against the enemy ninja.

By the time Kakashi arrived on the scene, Naruto was a bloody mess, but he had managed to break one of the man's arms and cut one of his legs which slowed him greatly and it didn't take long for Kakashi to subdue the man and send him off with several Anbu black ops that had arrived to the scene.

Naruto backed himself to a tree that lined the now blood splattered path and slid down the tree trunk till he sat on the grass, supported by the tree and let out long pants of breath. Kakashi approached him closer.  
>He had no major injuries like the man had, but Naruto's body was riddled with cuts and bruises and lines of blood. So Kakashi supported his weight on a shoulder as he helped Naruto back to his home where he could be with Karia and Toshio again and to where Sakura could heal his injuries.<p>

The kunai Toshio's father used contained poison, which was more difficult for Sakura to remove this time due to the multitude of cuts, but she managed and Naruto was soon comfortably resting on his make shift bed on the couch with Toshio snuggling up to his side.  
>Kakashi had left once the poison had been removed so now only Karia and Sakura were awake and both stood in the kitchen again and watched Naruto and Toshio sleeping.<p>

"He's going to make a great father when he becomes one" stated Karia out of the blue and sipped more of her hot drink.

Sakura didn't reply but smiled in agreement.  
>Whoever Naruto chose to grow a family with would be a lucky girl indeed, but for now, Toshio would always be his son and Naruto would always be his father.<p> 


End file.
